Kiss It Better
by RoseMarauder
Summary: The tragic short story of Lily and Severus. Inspired by He Is We's song Kiss It Better. Strongly suggest listening to the song before or after reading because it is so beautiful. Can read without listening to the song though.


**Author's Note: This short story was inspired by the song _Kiss It Better_ by He Is We. I strongly suggest listening to this song before or after your read my story. It is such a beautiful and heart wrenching song and I absolutely love it. I couldn't help but picture Lily and Severus when I heard it so of course I had to write a story about it. Please let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated as are private messages and everything else. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and He Is We.**

The rain dripped slowly down the dirty windows and Severus sighed as he looked out into the storm. He turned his sore head away from the gloomy weather as the blood streamed out of his neck. His ears were still ringing from the crack of apparition from when Voldemort and Nagini left. His pulse pounded in his head; beating in time with his slowly fading heart.

It wasn't until he rolled his head over that he noticed someone was watching him. _Potter._ The boy made his way over to his dying professor, shock and something else written across his face. _That couldn't be sympathy, could it?_ The boy- _no, the man - _kneeled beside Severus. Severus couldn't help but look into his face; so much like James yet remarkably similar to Lily. _It's the eyes, _Severus thought as Harry leaned over to check Severus's wound.

"Look at me," he growled softly, causing Harry to immediately snap his head towards his elder. Severus looked into the green depths and was caught off guard by the memory those eyes brought back to him.

_Voldemort calmly strolled down Godric's Hollow, twirling his wand underneath his cloak. He opened the Potters' gate with ease and silently made his way to the door. He could see James playing with their son in the sitting room, his wand thrown carelessly on a table across the room. _He's not even prepared, _Voldemort though with a grin. He considered knocking on the front door, if only to see the look of shock on their faces, but decided not to._

_With a blast, the door was blown off its hinges, providing an open entrance to Voldemort. He could hear the husband's shout to his wife, warning her to take cover. James strode forcefully into the main hallway, a look of determination etched onto his face. Before he could even move his wand to face the intruder, Voldemort shot a deadly green spell out of his wand. James fell to the floor; life absent from his eyes._

_Voldemort smirked before stepping over the man; now focused on finding the son. He peeked quickly into the sitting room but with a glance realized the wife had moved the baby to a different location. He growled in frustration before returning to the hallway and ascending the long staircase._

_When reaching the top, he looked around and noticed only one bedroom door shut tightly. He smiled and hurried toward it. _Stupid muggle, always leaving the most obvious trail._ He blasted the door open, similarly to what he did previously to enter the small house._

_Voldemort saw a petite woman protectively standing in front of a yellow baby crib in the corner. He sneered at her as he began to prowl forward- a predator hunting down its prey._

"_Please," she pleaded. "Don't hurt Harry." Tears began to pour down her face as she fearlessly stared down the dark man. "He's just a _boy," _she cried._

"_I only came here for him," the cold man stated calmly. "You can live if you hand over your son."_

"Never!" _she shouted._

"_So be it," he hissed. He raised his wand, pointing it straight at her quivering body. He thought about using the killing curse on her, just like he had done to her husband, but decided she should suffer for her difficultness. "Sectumsempra!" he cried, using a spell from one of his most loyal Death Eaters._

_The woman shrieked as she collapsed to the ground, blood seeping out of the cuts on her body. She could do nothing but look as the cold man advanced toward her son. _

"_No…" she whispered as Voldemort pointed his wand at the infant._

"_Avada kedavra!" he cursed._

_A bright light illuminated the room before fading to a dull glow. The injured woman could barely keep her eyes open when she heard her baby's cry._

"_Harry…" she whispered, her face paling from the loss of blood. "You're alright…" she breathed in wonder. Her head fell to the floor with a thud as her strength grew weaker. She squeezed her eyes closed as she focused on breathing._

_She could just make out the slam of the front door. Lily didn't know what to do as the stairs began to creak under the weight of someone. _Was someone coming to help? _She wondered. _Or was it another Death Eater?

_She felt someone's presence beside her and she prayed whoever it was wouldn't harm Harry. "Please…" she whispered, blood dribbling out of her mouth._

_Lily tried to open her eyes when she felt someone push her hair away from her face. _

"_Lily…" Severus cried as he cupped her face in his palm. "I'm so sorry. Everything will be all right."_

"_Severus…" Lily said, forcing her eyes to open more once hearing the familiar voice of her friend. _

_Severus pulled out his wand and instantly healed her cuts. He noticed from the pool of blood lying beside Lily that helping her would be hopeless from the amount of fluids she already lost. He gently lifted her head and placed it protectively on his lap._

"_Sev," Lily cried. "Help me; I'm not ready to go… I don't want to die…" Tears dripped out of her eyes and Severus wiped them away with his thumb._

"_I'm sorry, Lily," he mumbled, overcome with emotion. "I can't do anything. This is my fault. You and your family would be safe if it wasn't for me."_

"_It's not your fault, love," Lily whispered. "You didn't know, Sev. You didn't know."_

_Severus reached down and holds one of her limp hands tightly. The coldness he feels scares him. He reaches down slowly to kiss her forehead lovingly._

"_Stay with me…" Lily said softly, "…until I fall asleep. Stay with me."_

"_Of course," Severus whispered. "Always."_

_A ghost of a smile danced across Lily's face before her eyes fluttered closed. Her breathing decreased before stopping altogether. Severus continued to hold her long after Lily passed, hoping that he was only dreaming._

_After a few minutes, Severus gently placed her lifeless body on the ground next to him. It was then when he noticed Voldemort's abandoned wand lying next to her. His rage grew inside and he sprang to his unsteady feet. _I'll avenge my love tonight, _he thought as he ran out of the room without a backwards glance toward the crying baby._

Severus now looked at the baby, all grown up, and attempting to aid him. He couldn't help but relate to the desperation and hopelessness he saw in Harry's eyes, knowing exactly what it was like to find someone bleeding and with no chance to survive. He did everything he could do to avenge Lily, yet nothing was enough to bring her back to his arms. He held on to her memory and nothing more. He looked into Harry's eyes again and pictured it was Lily helping him, not the young man.

"Stay with me," he whispered inaudibly. "Stay with me until I fall asleep."

The memory of Lily remained strongly in his mind as he took his last breaths. Harry, upon seeing the memory slowly seep out of the dying man, struggled to find something to incase the airy substance with.

The life of the young professor eventually left him and his limp head rolled into Harry's lap. A soft smile was left on the wizard's face as he was finally reunited with the love of his life.

**A/N: _Reviews are welcomed and encouraged :) Don't forget to look up the song!_**


End file.
